


The Bond of Family

by Moonrose91



Series: North Star [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Courage, F/M, Gen, Our Werewolves Are Different, Yes I spend way too much time on TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Tabold always knew she would never have children.</p><p>That didn't stop her from loving them and wishing with all her heart that she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond of Family

**Author's Note:**

> This has a lot of my take on werewolves in Rowling's universe in it. Mostly because of the vast differences between Greyback and Lupin, the two werewolves we saw.
> 
> One who embraced who he was fully (and to a rather frightening degree) and one who was filled with self-loathing and self-fear over the fact he was a werewolf.
> 
> I, personally, see the fact that Greyback had control in his werewolf form to suggest that werewolves, if they go along the vein of Greyback, do, but do to Fantastic Racism, no one knows.
> 
> This is JUST ME! Please do not accept this as canon, because it isn't.
> 
> Also, apparently Rowling's werewolves are unaffected by silver.
> 
> ....Where did that pop up in the books?
> 
> If I had known that, I wouldn't have been so terrified over Wormtail having a silver hand.

Not many knew about werewolves and they weren't too keen to talk about themselves with the Wizarding World being what it was.

This was about the only problem they faced within Argo Prince's borders, as they often didn't know how to approach Argo about things they needed.

Aside from the adult Princes, no one knew that the security team was made up entirely of werewolves and Lisa's 'father' (he adopted her after she was turned) suspected that the assistant had been Obliviated to keep that secret. So, for the first time in Lisa's living memory, she was treated like everyone else.

However, there was something that sang in Lisa's mind, and made her ache like an old wound had been ripped open.

There was a small child on the property and said child made Lisa always wish, like she did when faced with children, that she was normal.

There was no danger to the child, despite what the Werewolf-That-Was-Not-Mentioned-By-Name-Ever tried to make people think.

Werewolves, when in a mentally stable and sane place (oh, that explained a lot), who had accepted (not embraced) their Werewolf affliction, were of no danger to children. They would not bite them, or harm them, considering children far more sacred then what most Wizards, or even Muggles, consider them. They considered children more sacred then Magic, then anything they could name. Even their affliction (so long as it was healthy, such as sanity intact, being stable, and not having embraced the Werewolf, just accepted) considered children too be too sacred to touch.

However, if one was insane or had embraced what they were, these usually went out the window.

In the case of being imbalanced, well...

That mostly came from losing your Alpha (or, in rare cases, Alphas). Losing the Alpha broke down the pack hierarchy and many werewolves, without something to devote to (such as a child, usually a child of the Alpha, or Alphas, in rarer cases where the Alpha in a werewolf's pack wasn't a werewolf), went mad in their wolf forms, lost to the beast completely until they managed to make up a new pack.

And Werewolves, unlike wolves, usually had to follow a  _feeling_ about if they were Alphas or not.

They couldn't fight over it.

And Lisa, who had been a follower before being turned, was still a follower now.

And right now, she was trying to see if she could find a way to meet the small child.

She felt ashamed by her wish, especially since, if she were a normal Witch, she would  _never_ let a Werewolf near her child. But that wasn't stopping her from patrolling near the manor house.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked and Lisa jumped about a foot in the air before turning to find Argo Prince staring at her in concern...and holding a dozing six month old in his arms. Her nose twitched against her will and she was surprised by how the scent of the babe had calmed her down.

"Oh...um...no, not at all Mr. Prince. I was...patrolling the area. I...I can move on, if you want, sir," she managed to get out and Argo looked at her before he shifted the baby girl in his arms.

He then shifted forward and nodded. "Come with me," he stated and began to walk.

She trotted after him, already nervous and concerned.

What was he going to do?

He couldn't fire her, right?

He nodded for her to sit on one of those wider bench swings that could hang from tree branches and she obeyed. She blinked in surprise as he altered her arms and carefully set the girl in her arms, who shifted, still dozing, there. "This is Pyxis Prince," he introduced, smiling a little at the way Lisa curled her arms properly around the six month old, protective instincts screaming into action.

She had never seen a child so small before.

So young.

And the beast in the back of her head let out a low snarl.

 _Mine_.

She ran a finger down Pyxis's cheek, missing Argo's slightly worried, but triumphant, look.

Lisa stayed until Pyxis began to fuss for food and Argo gently collected her to go inside where Emanuelle, his wife, had been napping.

"Oh, Miss Tabold?" he called and she looked over at him, worried that she would be banned from the girl.

"Ask your father if you and the team would like to dine with us tonight for me would you? I had originally been planning to do that, but you caught my attention. And I'm a first, and probably only, time father, so I didn't want to part with her. Hard enough in about eleven years, when she'll be going off to Hogwarts," he stated, and then quickly walked off.

Lisa stumbled over her own feet to go tell Father about the invitation.

After all, that meant she could be near Pyxis all the sooner.


End file.
